


To breathe again

by Fangirlfreakuwu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Destiny has power but also amnesia, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanahaki Disease, He hurt Winter ya'll, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rituals, She just wants to save her soulmate ya'll, Slow Burn, Summer's a dick but he tries to be good, Time Loop, Unrequited Love, Vampires, more tags will be added later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlfreakuwu/pseuds/Fangirlfreakuwu
Summary: Harmony Siren, The only heir to King Summer third,From riches to rags, she's the exact opposite of a cinderella,Born into love and spoiled rotten from birth, yet sent away as a mere slave to participate in a fighting arena.She was however saved on her eighteenth birthday by an Amnesiac woman claiming to be her soulmate,Crazy tendencies aside, despite Harmony thinking the girl's competently bonkers, they both take off on a journey through the seasonals land to gain the power to get revenge on her father- King Summer.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	To breathe again

For anyone with enough decency to notice, she _wasn't_ brooding. She wasn't! She was just irritated at the fact her opponents were gonna be allowed to use magic, that's all. _She wasn't brooding nor sulking._ Only kiddies like Gracie do that, but not Harmony, she doesn't do none of that. She's a mature, hardworking, intellig-

" oh, would you _fuck off_ already you pretentious dick?! " Harmony all but growled at the man that took to sticking by her side ever since he arrived. She supposed she could've taken him under her wing as she'd done with Gracie, but for all the good things she was, _kind_ was never on the list. Neither was patience nor tolerance, but that's beside the point! the little creepy fuck has been practically shadowing her and, and she wants him _away_ from her space!

Was that too much to ask?

Barely glancing at the apparent-mute, who never as much met her eyes and only settled with sticking by her side, she decided 'yes, apparently the world thinks so!'


End file.
